


All I Want Is You

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [21]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Depressed Newt, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Worried Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request/Prompt: I was just wondering if you could write a Newmas smut fic with like a depressed newt and thomas trying to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is You

Thomas knew something was up when he came out of the maze and Newt wasn’t there to welcome him back. The blonde was always the first person he saw when he goes around the final corner and head to the entrance, and the lack of the second in command was a little alerting. He side hugs Chuck, who was oblivious to his silence and tenseness, and he looks around trying to find Newt.

His heart beat fastens when he doesn’t see the boy, and he looks at Alby with concerned eyes.

"Where’s Newt?" he asks letting go of Chuck and walking over. Alby awkwardly scratches at the back of his neck and the tense in the air unsettles Thomas. Alby points over to a nearby hut regardless.

"He’s sitting over there. Though, he’s not in the best mood-"

Thomas doesn’t let Alby finish. He immediately turns and heads straight for the hut. He walks faster when he finally sees Newt and notices the dazed look on the boy’s face. He was sitting on a bench looking straight in from of him with his hands intertwined in his lap. He was looking straight ahead, but he didn’t seem like he was looking at anything in particular. Thomas walks around him and sits on the left of Newt. He wraps an arm around the boy’s waist and waits for him to say something first.

After a few moments of silence, Thomas gives in and plants a kiss on the blonde’s hair. He breathes in the boy’s sweet, pine smell and he sees Newt shiver. He takes the chance to place his chin on his shoulder patiently waiting. He smiles when he feels Newt relax just a little under his hold.

He furrows his eyebrows when Newt starts to pull away from him and scoot down the bench. He desperately wants to reach over and take one of his hands, but he didn’t want to pry or smother the boy into total disengagement. He sees Newt bite his lip like he was trying to think of what to say. It only took a few seconds before Newt had made a decision.

"I-ugh..just need to be alone right now okay? No need to be alarmed. Just need to be alone Tommy," he mutters out while looking down at his hands. Thomas follows his gaze, but then looks back up. His heart clenches when he sees how red Newt’s face was and just how tense his jaw was. His whole body was rigid, and he just looked and seemed so different.

Thomas does decide to back off either way. He really wanted to place a kiss on Newt’s cheek to show that he was there, but he goes against it and just stands up hesitantly. With Newt no longer looking at him or acknowledging him, he turns around and slowly head to the map room with Minho, who had been silently waiting nearby. He just shakes his head when Minho tries to ask what was wrong. He didn’t even know.

~*~

Thomas was done playing around when Newt didn’t even show up for dinner.

He took a few bites unable to resist due to the day’s run, and then he gives the plate to Minho before standing up with a jolt and storms over to the hut.

He doesn’t see the boy there, so he determinedly storms around the glade eyeing everything down. He doesn’t see him anywhere, so he had to be in a building or in the woods.

A thought slams in his mind, and he suddenly knew where Newt was. He turns around and heads for the spot he had taken refuge to for the first few weeks after he’d gotten here. He goes deep into the wooded area and heads for the familiar corner where he had used to sleep.

He relaxes when he sees Newt there. He looked so serene and composed, but Thomas knew it was just a cover. He walks over wincing every time he steps on a leaf and see Newt flinch and glance at him. He tries to give the blonde a small smile, but it doesn’t effect him in anyway. He sits next to him like last time. He eyes the little move Newt makes to move away from him. He doesn’t let it happen though.

"Newt…" he whispers and wraps an arm around the blonde boy’s waist pulling him close. Newt tries to protest, but Thomas doesn’t have any of it. He brings Newt to him and onto his lap to where he was straddling him. Newt tries to get off, but Thomas wraps both of his arms around his lower back pulling him as close as he can get him. He grunts when Newt starts to get violent by shoving at his shoulders. That only encourages him to try harder to keep the distressed boy close to him.

He couldn’t hold in the gasp when he sees Newt’s eyes water. He reaches up and caresses his face soothingly.

"Newt-"

"Let me go!" Newt screams making Thomas jump in surprise at the outburst. Newt’s face was unbelievably red now and his shoves were getting painful. Thomas grasps both sides of Newt’s face to get him to look at him. Newt only does a few shoves before Thomas lightly runs his thumbs along Newt’s closed eyelids. A sigh leaves the boy’s lips before he opens his eyes and looks back at Thomas. He brings his hands up putting them on top of Thomas’s.

"What’s wrong Newt?" he asks quietly. Crickets chirp around them and for a few moments that was the only sound in the air. He wipes under Newt’s left eye when he sees a tear form in his eye. 

"I-" Newt starts soaking up Thomas’s full attention. The need to know what Newt had to say fogged up Thomas’s mind, that he didn’t even hear the bugs buzzing around them anymore.

"I can’t do this anymore." 

Thomas’s eyes widen at the statement. He takes in all of the boy’s features and sees how true Newt’s words were. The boy looked _exhausted_. He had bags under his eyes, scabs that would never go away, and his face was pale. Every breath he took shook his body and that’s when Thomas realized how much weight Newt was putting on him. It was like Newt didn’t have the will power to do anything. Thomas felt his heart clench for the second time that day.

"What can’t you do? You can do anything," Thomas yearns to know what had Newt so down. 

“ _This_. Tommy I can’t deal with this anymore. I’ve been here for three years and we haven’t found anything. You know how depressing that is? You know how little motivation I have to even get out of bed every morning?” Newt whimpers with a shudder. Thomas doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry at what he had to respond with. He takes Newt’s chin in one hand making sure he had the blonde’s eyes on him.

"Newt, we think we found something. We took a look at that griever and found this machinery that has the number seven on it. It could be a key for all we know, but it’s a clue Newt. We’re so close babe," he emboldens with a hopeful grin on his face. He really wants to sound positive and cheerful in order to make Newt feel better. He knew how long Newt’s been here. He knew how much Newt hated being here. His stomach tossed and flipped at the story behind Newt’s limp, and he wishes he could’ve been here to keep him from doing what he did. 

He looks to find Newt’s glistening with hope, but only a little. It wasn’t enough and Thomas didn’t blame him for being so doubtful. He takes one of the boy’s hands and wraps it with his own. He runs a thumb along Newt’s lips lightly and soothingly.

"Then we have you," he whispers against the blonde’s lips and he smiles at how fast Newt’s face lights up. He removes his hands in favor of wrapping his arms around Newt’s waist again to pull him a little closer. 

"You’re the smartest one here. It’s not your fault for not finding an exit. All you need is a clue and you’ll figure it out easily," he murmurs into Newt’s flushed cheeks. Newt was frozen on his lap, but the tears have disappeared. He was watching Thomas with wide, sharp eyes.

"You’re so smart and strong. You keep us all together and you keep everyone positive even when you’re not," he says with intensity as he sees how Newt was hanging on his every word. He starts a trail of kisses along the blonde’s jaw and down his neck. He feels Newt breathe heavily against him and he feels a light tug where Newt had his shirt grasped. 

He slowly maneuvers them onto the patch of grass just next to the gravel bench. His legs had began to hurt due to Newt’s weight on them for so long. He moves Newt to the space underneath him as he places kisses all over the blonde’s face tenderly. He places them from his eyelids to his chin and he feels Newt’s muscles relax under him. He knows Newt was slowly going into his very vulnerable state that only Thomas has seen him in. The state where he lets Thomas take care of him.

He kisses around Newt’s collarbones and then swoops up to his ear. 

"You’re so sweet and caring too. You take care of everyone before you even think of yourself. You keep everyone happy and content. You keep this glade running Newt. You keep us all together," he hotly whispers in the blonde’s ear. He looks down and visually sees Newt unravel. He feels cautious hands skimming down his back. Newt’s eyes were closed as Thomas plants a few kisses down his neck and then go to remove his shirt. He kisses down Newt’s chest and down to his stomach. He dips his tongue into the navel tasting the sweet sweat on his body. He leans back to watch Newt beautifully arch his back into the touch. His legs widen around him and Thomas soon had feet shyly wrapped around his calves. He leans down to place a short kiss on Newt’s lips before going to his ear.

"I feel so privileged being so intimate with you. You’re so perfect; I would never have dreamed that you would let me see and touch you like this," he whispers. He grunts when his hair is suddenly pulled to where he is face to face with the blonde. His mouth was parted and his whole face was flustered.

"Kiss me, please Tommy."

The earnest look on the boy’s face made Thomas immediately surge forward capturing Newt’s lips with his. The kiss held determination with passion like Thomas needed to show how important Newt was. How much Newt meant to him.

He goes with Newt’s wishes reaching back to take his shirt off. The short break from the kiss only made the kiss more urgent and it only took seconds for Thomas to run his tongue along Newt’s bottom lip. Newt lets him in and Thomas is then overwhelmed with the blonde’s hot breath and soft tongue.

He breaks the kiss to run his tongue along Newt’s collarbones and down his sternum. Gasps and moans fills his ears and he reaches down to slip Newt’s pants and briefs off of him. He moves down to Newt’s thighs to suck on a small piece of skin and now all he heard was moans.

"Tommy Tommy Tommy.."

Thomas was tugged up by his hair and he was then consumed totally with Newt. Newt had his arms around his neck and his legs were wrapped around his waist. Newt was kissing him feverishly and Thomas really couldn’t get his pants off quick enough.

Thomas’s mind was clouded with just Newt as he leans back away from the kiss to suck on two fingers to get them wet enough and hurriedly brings them down to enter one. Newt tenses, but lets out a moan soon enough as Thomas starts to thrust the finger in. Thomas keeps the kiss going as he brings in the second finger. 

"You’re so smart and strong Newt. Don’t forget that," he whispers as he ravishes Newt’s neck and down to his chest with his lips. Newt was moaning and grunting as Thomas scissors his fingers to create more room. He knew he was going pretty fast, but he just had to be inside the boy very soon.

He takes them out when all he hears is moaning. He takes the back of Newt’s thighs to bring his legs up to wrap them around himself. He moans when Newt tightens his legs bringing them closer. He bites down hard on Newt’s side for that, and all he gets is a short giggle in response. 

He guides himself into the blonde slowly and watches Newt as he closes his eyes tightly with furrowed eyebrows and mouth parted. It was a hot sight, but the little grunts in pain the boy made made him worry. He slowly pushes in appreciating every bit of the heat that enraptured him, and he loved just how nice Newt felt around him. He places his fisted hands on both sides of Newt’s head and he could almost moan just from the sight of Newt mindlessly arching his back with bitten lips and closed eyes. His face was red and lovely; Thomas loved watching Newt come undone and let himself go lax and vulnerable.

He pulls out and thrusts back in making a gasp leave Newt’s lips. Newt was clenching his palms moving his body around not knowing how to move. Thomas adored the sight and went faster just to see how crazy he can make Newt. The intense heat and suffocation around his cock was unbelievable and he loved every second of it. He knew Newt felt the same way by the way his legs tightened around his waist at every thrust. He leans down close to Newt’s ear and falls in love with the high and melodic moans the boy was making.

"I’m so honored to see you like this; to make you feel like this. I thought you looked perfect just gardening and walking around the glade, but it’s nothing compared to this. You look so perfect all splayed out, sweating, moaning so beautifully, and taking it so well. Will you be a good boy and come for me?" he says encouragingly with a few stutters due to Newt clenching around him. He needed Newt to come now before he blows it. Newt feeling so good around him and looking like an angel underneath him made him so overwhelmed.

He was relieved when Newt mewls and moans loud when he hits his sensitive spot deep in him. It only takes a few thrusts and one stroke to his cock to make him come, and Thomas reached the edge just from watching Newt.

He wouldn’t be surprised if a few people heard the boy cry out in ecstasy. 

He pulls out gently soothing Newt when he grunts in pain from the sensitivity. He helps him clean himself up not wanting him to be uncomfortable. He takes one of their shirts and places it under the blonde to make a small blanket so the grass wouldn’t poke harshly at Newt’s soft skin. He ignores his whines of protest for moving him, knowing that it’ll be worth it.

He settles himself on the side of Newt so he was hovering over him. He places a soft kiss on Newt’s lips smiling when he feels him kiss back. Newt smiles at him for the first time that day and his heart swoons. He runs a finger delicately along Newt’s cheek looking in his dark, brown eyes.

"You really are perfect Newt. You are the most important one here and we’ll get out of here, I promise. We’ll find a way."

All he gets is a smile and a slow nod. Thomas smiles back before nudging his head to lay his face in the crook of Newt’s neck falling asleep.


End file.
